


Sparkling

by askafiamatta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cliche i suppose, Feelings, I wish i call this angst, Just feelings and stuff, Just really needed to write, Kinda poetic???, M/M, No convo, Wth is this even, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askafiamatta/pseuds/askafiamatta
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi was not an exception.





	

Tsukishima Kei was not good with emotions.

This was a fact. It was observed, hypothesized, tested and proved. One could even call it a law of the universe. This is something that will not change through time nor through major events. Being bad with emotions comes with being bad with people. People are highly emotional creatures. Emotions do not follow a system that enables him to predict, control and understand it and so does people.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was not an exception.

Yamaguchi was a highly emotional creature which makes him fall under the people category. Therefore, Tsukishima is bad with him. Sure, Yamaguchi came into his life when his eyes were filled with wonder and his voice rang with laughter. He came when faults were easily forgiven and fights were just as easily forgotten. He came when his world wasn’t shrouded by lies and was still bright.

He came before Tsukishima built all these walls around his heart. 

And when Tsukishima kicked everyone he holds dear outside these walls, Yamaguchi was one of them. Some of them tried to break his walls, some tried to climb up and jump, some of them walked away and left but Yamaguchi wasn’t any of them. Instead, he would knock softly and ask permission if he could come inside. And when Tsukishima denies him, he would nod and smile, a smile that says he understands, and sit down beside the door and wait. He would do this again and again and Tsukishima would deny him everytime. He doesn’t force his self in, no. He doesn’t demand entry either. He would patiently wait and ask again next time.

Tsukishima would stare at him behind the doors. He would wonder what will happen if he lets Yamaguchi in. After all, Yamaguchi doesn’t really want anything in return. He only gives and when he receives, he does it with a light heart, a light heart because he gives all the gratitude inside in return. He gives and never expect to receive anything in return and he’s happy with that. Happy, not content because being content means expecting something better but not being disappointed in less. Yamaguchi does not expect anything at all. But isn’t that what love is? Giving and not expecting anything in return and being happy with that.

Does that mean Yamaguchi is love? Probably. Tsukishima was bad with emotions. He didn’t know. He wanted to, though.

So he lets him in. After thousands of knocks and millions of inquiries if Tsukki was inside, he lets him in. He lets him in and lets him see bits and pieces of the darkness inside. He doesn’t talk, no. Talking was complicated. He would let Yamaguchi talk though. He would let him sing songs of passion in the morning, paint stories of adventure on his walls in the afternoon and talk about friendship, compassion and love at night. He would let him tread across the darkness of his heart, slowly and carefully. Yamaguchi brought light. It wasn’t bright and blinding and warm. Instead, it was soft and twinkling. It wasn’t big enough to consume the darkness but big enough to sparkle a little to remind you that it’s there. And it was enough.

It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really anything special I just needed to write SOMETHING ANYTHING. Thank you for reading this.


End file.
